Iron Heart Theurge
= Iron Heart Theurge = Many Clerics belive in the absoloute power of their god and channel that into their spells to smite everything untill it is a smouldering pile of dust. The Iron Heart theurge combines this faith and pwoer with their Martial Maneuvers and faith in armour to make sure they can continue serving their Diety. Prerequisites Alignment: Any. All you need to become An Iron Heart Theurge is the Dedication. Base Attack Bonus: +5. Feats: True Believer, any Feat that has Any number of Iron Heart Maneuvers as a prerequisite Special: Must Worship a non pacifistic Diety and said Diety must not have issues with Metal. Skills: Martial Lore 6, Knowledge (religion) 6 {| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" class="d20" |+ style="text-align: right;" | Table: Master Theurge Hit Die: d12|- ! Level ! Base Attack Bonus ! Fort Save ! Ref Save ! Will Save ! style="text-align: left;" | Special ! style="text-align: left;" | Spells per Day/Spells Known |- | 1st | +1 | +2 | +0 | +2 | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- class="even" | 2nd | +2 | +3 | +0 | +3 | style="text-align: left;" | Combat Casting | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- | 3rd | +3 | +3 | +1 | +3 | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- class="even" | 4th | +4 | +4 | +1 | +4 | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- | 5th | +5 | +4 | +1 | +4 | style="text-align: left;" | Theurge Specialist | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- class="even" | 6th | +6 | +5 | +2 | +5 | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- | 7th | +7 | +5 | +2 | +5 | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- class="even" | 8th | +8 | +6 | +2 | +6 | style="text-align: left;" | Master Theurge | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class | 9th | +9 | +6 | +3 | +6 | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- class="even" | 10th | +10 | +7 | +3 | +7 | style="text-align: left;" | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" | +1 level of existing divine class/+1 level of existing Martial adept class |- | colspan="7" style="text-align: left; border: none;" | Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level) Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Knowledge (Local/religion) (Int), Martial Lore (Int) Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int), Intimidate (Cha).